


Fools in Love

by crazzzedope



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/pseuds/crazzzedope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe -- DUCKY PROMPT! :) Nasir secretly tries to set Duro and Auctus up (with Agron’s reluctant assistance), only to find out at the last minute that they’re already together. — anotheralexandros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a little Ducky with da Nagron ^_^

“Hey, do you think Duro’s lonely?”

“Hm?” Agron responded from behind the newspaper.

“I mean, _lonely_ lonely, and not just lonely because you’re never at your guys’s apartment anymore—not that I mind you being here! I don’t!” Nasir rambled, finger circling the rim of his now empty coffee cup. “I love that you’re here. I just—remember that night we got take out at Margie’s—that one diner with the bomb-ass gravy? Well, when I went and picked up the food, I saw him sitting… alone… at a booth.”

“Uh-hm.”

“So I went up to him and he gave me some bullshit on waiting for someone. But then he suddenly got up and said good-bye when I sat down to chat.”

“Uh-huh.”

It was the sigh that got Nasir’s attention. The sigh that said ‘cool story, bro.’ A smack to his face if he ever felt one.

“What the fuck… seriously?”  

“Yea, babe.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Nothing. Just a rustling of paper as he turned the page.

“Sex with you is waaay too boring now.”

“Mmm,” Agron mustered, smacking his lips.

“Found someone else with a ten-inch cock.”

“Look, babe, you can get two surgeries for the price of one, interesting…”

“THERE’S FREE METALLICA TICKETS AVAILABLE!”

“What?? WHERE?” He looked up but curled out a semi-snarled when he saw his boyfriend’s dark eyes dripping with sarcasm.

“Nice to know you still listen to _one_ thing I said.”

“I was listening,” he said, returning his focus to the papers.

“You were reading. You’re still reading.”

“Some people can do both, y’know,” Agron replied, licking his thumb to turn yet another page.

“The last time you tried to multi-task didn’t go so well. Remember the chocolate incident?”

“I remember making you scream so hard, your neighbors were banging on the walls,” Agron quipped, the newspaper dipping low enough for Nasir to see one eyebrow quirking up.

“ _I_ remember the brown stains on my sheets—looked like someone took a gigantic dump on my bed.”

A ‘psh’ sounded from Agron’s lips as he turned another page.

“The bowl was in the fucking way,” the brunet looked up then, “And why the fuck did we need a _bowl_ of chocolate??”

“You said you wanted to pour it _all_ over me and lick it all up.”

“Oh yea…” Agron smiled widely, reclining back, those damn eyes travelling to the papers yet again. “ _That_ was fun! We should do that again—soon!”

“— _But_ with whipped cream and strawberries this time,” Nasir smiled and leaned forward on his elbows. His irritation was gone in a flash, his original intentions forgotten as he imagined Agron naked, dipping a strawberry into the glob of whipped cream pooling at the base of his large, erect cock.

“Nah, whipped cream makes you fat.”      




“You and your calories,” Nasir scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Snapping the newspaper in half to fully glare at his boyfriend, he dryly said, “Not everyone have a monster metabolism, Nasir. _Some_ of us _can’t_ devour four In-n-Out burgers in one sitting and still keep his figure. _Some_ of us need to watch what he eats because he used to be a chubby little kid.”

Nasir barked out a cackling laugh at that.

“You were so cute back then, all jiggly and pinchable like the Pillsbury doughboy,” Nasir snickered, making pinching motions in front of Agron’s cheeks.

Agron glared hard from across the table, the downward tilt of his mouth making his scruffy jaw look menacing.

“Well, you and the chubby kid can go ‘n fuck yourselves, cuz you ain’t getting any from me,” Agron dismissed him with a huff, popping the pages back up, blocking his face again.

Sliding out his chair, he walked around the dining table to wrap his arms around Agron’s neck from behind.

“Aww, Aggie, you know I like my man with a little cushion for the pushin,’” Nasir murmured, hovering just over his ear. “I love how big you are. Love your weight on me.”

He trailed his hands down the dense muscles of his chest, grazing his nails on Agron’s nipples through the shirt. He could feel the shivers slithered across his lover’s shoulders, and he smirked. Time to go in for the kill.

“How sometimes you seem to crush me, and I can feel you all over—every. Single. Muscle,” he whispered, emphasizing the last words with a wet lick to his earlobe.

“Oof.” Without warning, strong arms grabbed him and dragged him onto a hard lap. The newspaper fluttered feather-like down to the floor, each swish of the pages was music to his ears. Good riddance.

Warm lips covered his, and Nasir breathed into it, inhaled as much of Agron as he could. Huge arms encircled him as the bulky form below him bunched and flexed. Ooh, rippling muscles. His boyfriend was putting on a show now.

Nasir knew there was something important he was trying to bring up, but he couldn’t seem to remember with Agron’s tongue in his mouth.

“Mmm…”

The only thing he was successfully bringing up was two massive hard-ons.

“Agron… yea, like that—” he moaned around the tongue fucking his mouth as wandering hands trailing down to squeeze his ass.

Agron picked him up then and his back was plopped onto the table. The clanking of coffee mug and plate from the impact brought Nasir back. Oh, right, Duro.

“Agron, wait—‘bout the Duro thing,” he gasped out as Agron dive back in to lick and bite at his neck.

“Really not _up_ to talk about Duro right now,” came the muffled replied.

“I think Duro’s lonely.”

“Duro’s fine.”

“Maybe we should hook him up with someone…”

“ _No_ more blind dates,” Agron sprang up suddenly, eyes wide and shaking his head. “Not after what happened last time. That girl fucking went all Misery on him. And it sooo didn’t help that she couldn’t tell the difference between the two of us from far away. She literally _chased_ me across the mall that one time.”

Agron shuddered at the memory. He’d never run so fast in his entire life.

Nasir’s laugh was garbled up in a snort. “I meant someone we know.”

“Like who?”

Nasir shrugged. “How about Auctus.”

“Auctus,” Agron repeated.

“Yea, Auctus.”

“My ex?” Each syllable staccato and spoken slowly.

Nasir’s eyebrows shot up.

“I don’t think having your cock in his mouth in a drunken encounter counts as having a boyfriend.”

Agron chuckled, dimples high and prominent. Nasir had always had a problem with Auctus.

“We _did_ cuddle afterward _and_ go out on a couple of dates after that,” he defended with a teasing kiss to the man’s nose.

His boyfriend was not amused.

“By cuddling do you mean holding up each other while you guys threw up over the toilet? ... And by dates do you mean horribly disastrous affairs in which one of you got rushed to the emergency room and absolutely no form of sex happened afterwards?”

Nasir tried really hard not to pout as he toyed with the collar of Agron’s henley. He was petulant enough as it was, bringing up this issue again.

“Ooh, tiger’s got some claws,” Agron retorted, a hearty laugh bubbling out. “Are you doing this because Auctus is always hanging around me?”

Silence greeted him as Nasir continued to fondle with the buttons on his shirt.

“You know there’s nothing going on. He’s my trainer. It’s kinda hard not seeing him everyday,” he softly said, hand brushing back the long bangs off Nasir’s cheek, “And that thing with us ended a long time ago. He was coming off of a break-up, and I was in my… slutty phase. Weeeeell before you. So you don’t have any reason to be jealous of Auctus. Just ask Duro, he sees the guy everyday as well.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. _As I was saying_ , I think they’d make a good couple,” Nasir countered, hands gently rubbing the firm muscles of his boyfriend’s chest.

“ _What_? You think flightiness and high maintenance make a good couple?”

“Auctus isn’t high maintenance, he’s—”

“He’s the most anal retentive person I know. Great as a trainer, but the guy walks around with a stick up his butt.”

“Maybe he just needs Duro’s stick up his butt—loosen him up,” Nasir smirked, wiggling his thick brows.

“Please, Nasir, no more euphemisms that has to do with my brother,” Agron groaned, plunking his head into Nasir’s chest to prevent images of his brother and ex-boyfriend doing the dirty from invading his mind. “I still don’t think it’s a good match. He’s too old for Duro.”

Nasir grabbed handfuls of short brown hair and pulled him up to eye level.

“What’s that suppose to mean? I’m three years younger than him.” And Auctus was the same age as Agron.

“I meant mentally. You’re leaps and bounds ahead of Duro maturity-wise. If it were up to him, he’d still be partying in college somewhere. I literally had to drag him kicking and screaming off that campus.”

Nasir paused, a small smile gracing his face.

“… Y’know, I’m also never the one to listen to my own brother. Maybe with the right person, he’ll mature.”

“Maybe with a good beating he’ll mature,” Agron muttered, looking down and off to the side. “I don’t know, they’re too different—”

“We’re not exactly the same either,” Nasir pointed out, rising up on his elbows. “I’m sorry, but Metallica is just noise.”

There was an indignant gasp, hands poising at his sides, ready to attack. “Take it back. Take it back NOW!”

Nasir’s smile was impish as he almost imperceptibly shook his head, already making a move to push the Agron’s large frame off of him.

But Agron was faster. He began tickling the man, hard. It was Nasir’s most exploitable weakness, and the shrill laughter that rang throughout the room was proof as the smaller man struggled to escape the torture. Stuff fell onto the carpet floor with dull thuds as Nasir kicked and flailed, giggling madly from the wriggly fingers.

It continued on for long moments, Agron teasing and tickling, kissing and biting until Nasir was a pile of goo under his arms, a laughing, hiccupping pile of goo.

Finally, Agron pulled away and his hand reached up to wipe tear tracks of laughter off Nasir’s face as he waited for his boyfriend’s twitching to calm.

“I’m not winning this, am I?”

“Nope,” Nasir spoke, breath still hitching.

“And I’m guessing you want me to call him and set up the date.”

“Because he’s _your_ ex.”

Agron rolled his eyes.

“Can I at least win in bed?”

“Agron,” Nasir said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck, “you always win in bed.”

 

\--

 

This couldn’t possible get any worse.

This was a disaster of a date. Worse than disaster.

And fuck a duck sideways, it _had_ to be with AUCTUS.

What horrible karma had he amassed to deserve this? Duro wanted to scream to whatever god he’d pissed off.

Throughout the night, he kept finding new ways to knock himself down a peg until he was nothing but a stump.

First off, his mouth was like Speedy Gonzales—if Speedy Gonzales decided it was a good idea to get hopped up on crack while eating a shit-ton of doughnuts and ingesting 100 cans of Monsters at the same time. Duro just talked and talked and talked ever since he’d picked the tall brunet up at his house and couldn’t seem to stop.

And as if his mouth wasn’t bad enough, he’d fucked up on the reservation, and they had to wait 30 minutes for a decent table. And by decent, it was a small table near the back wall, right next to the kitchen.

He’d tried to make up for it by keeping constant conversation to drown out the bustling noise, but that meant he had to open his mouth. Annnnd look at that, Speedy Gonzales running circles around Auctus again.

 _And_ to make matter worse, Duro had NO idea what he said. Partly because he was too nervous. He hadn’t had a date in ages and was beginning to think he’d forgot how to act on one. But mostly it was because of Auctus. Sitting across from him. Beautiful, chiseled Auctus. Dressed to the nines, pristine in a maroon shirt and black blazer. Auctus who laughed a joke he’d made but he couldn’t remember what it was. Because he was busy staring at Auc-fucking-tus.

The man he’d wanted and lusted after for years was actually giving him the time of day and he couldn’t remove his head from his ass long enough to stop from gawking at Auctus like a drunken moron. He must have looked like Agron whenever Nasir was around, like a lovesick doofus. Like brother, like brother, huh?

And Agron. That was another source of his distraction. He was actually out on a date with his brother’s ex. EX. The two letters hung above Duro’s head like an anvil; he was surprised he was still standing with all that weight. If his brother knew, he would skin the both of them alive. Well, he would skin Auctus. He’d kill Duro for sure.

There were many times during the night he’d had a sinking feeling that this couldn’t end well, and it certainly did nothing to help with his anxiety and flustering.  And blabbering. And gawking at those perfect lips open and close around each bite, dark eyes twinkling at him.

Yep, this was complete Disaster Date 101.

By the time dinner was over and they’d gotten back to Auctus’s doorsteps, Duro was ready to bash his head on the pavement. Just. Utter. FAIL.

Nervously, he kissed Auctus on the cheek after saying good-bye. His feet turning, he was about to dash as far away from the man as possible and hide under a pothole and wait for the call that he knew wouldn’t come when Auctus reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Do you want to come in?”

The deep voice stilled him. Duro swiveled back, tilting his head slightly to look up at the Auctus’s softly smiling face.

“You want me to?” The surprise was evident in his wavering voice.

Auctus’s smile faltered a bit. “Do you not want to?”

“I mean, after _that_ , you still want me to come in?” Duro’s tone was incredulous.

“I had a really good time,” Auctus was grinning broadly now, and Duro found himself wanting to suck on those pearly whites.

“Uhh,” Duro stuttered, swallowing thickly. “Okay…”

Smiling harder now, Auctus turned to unlock the door before spinning back around and tugged Duro inside. The curly haired brunet could do nothing but stare dumbly at the hand clutching his shirt.

As Duro followed the other man into the kitchen, he took in the surroundings along the way. He’d never been inside Auctus’s house before. Everything was clean and neat, dusted and spotless. It was like a museum, he was afraid to disturb anything. Which was a complete 180 from his and Agron’s apartment.

Looking around, how he wished that Auctus had never seen his apartment. He sighed. How moot. The times Auctus had visited, Duro could remember the absolute horror on the man’s face. And that was when he actually tried and cleaned. He and Agron were just messy by nature.

“Nice place you got here,” Duro grinned at Auctus, taking the offered beer from the taller man. A single ceiling lamp lit the kitchen, diffusing a hazy, calm light.

Auctus gave him a perplexed look as he clinked their beers together before taking a swig. “You’ve never been here?”

“Naw, I don’t think you’d risk having me here knowing exactly how me and Agron are,” Duro laughed nervously and took a sip himself. “Didn’t the last time Agron was here, he managed to spill an entire bottle of wine on your carpet?”

Auctus gave him another look, eyebrows creasing together as he leaned back on the counter behind him.

“What?” Duro asked when he saw the sudden change in Auctus’ face.

“Um, no, nothing—just that—” Auctus paused, tripping over his words. “You’ve been talking an awful lot about Agron the whole night.”

“I have?” He had? Shit, he probably did. Probably every six seconds, because that was the interval in which _he_ thought about Agron gunning him down and reading off his crimes in the brotherly codes of conduct. He let out a soft, shaking laugh. His free hand suddenly felt clammy and awkward hanging by his side so he dug it into his jean pocket, gripping the car keys there.

“Yea, feels like I’m on a date with the bastard again,” Auctus smiled and let out a low chuckle, reaching out to hit the tip of his beer bottle with the one held in Duro’s hand.

Damn. There it was. That didn’t take long.

“Oh.” Duro lowered his gaze, focusing on the clean, marble tile of the floor as he rocked on the back of his heels. He felt hot, and not the good kind. Heat bubbled under his skin and singed up toward his face until he felt suffocated. This was what he’d always feared. And he was right. What could Auctus possibly see in him? Probably just a copy of his brother.

And not a very good one. He should’ve just stayed in the shadows.

Duro couldn’t look up. He didn’t want to know what he’d see so he quietly put down the bottle on the nearest counter and made for the exit, hoping that his legs worked long enough to swiftly carry him to his car.

 “Wait,” a strong grip once again stopped him and he looked up at startled, hazel brown eyes. “I-I was just joking. It was a joke—a really bad one. I’m sorry.”

The grip remained. “I meant to say… I don’t wanna talk about Agron—I already know as much as I need to know about the guy… I just wanna know more about Duro.”

Auctus’ bright smile should’ve brought him relief. Should’ve calmed him. But, instead, he still felt uncomfortable.

He swallowed thickly, the lump in his throat making the action difficult. “This—this is clearly a bad idea. Maybe we should just—”

A hard shove interrupted his sentence, and Duro was suddenly pushed flush against the refrigerator behind him. A warm hand clasped his belt buckle as a huge, muscular body crashed into his own. He could feel every inch of Auctus: the thick thighs, the beefy chest, the flat, toned abs, and the unmistaken throb of his growing erection.

Duro swallowed, but this time it was to control the buckets of drool gathering in his mouth. The both of them were so close that their noses were barely an inch apart. With their slight difference in height, Auctus’ lips were right below his eye level, and Duro couldn’t help but stare at their rosy fullness, parted and hot breath puffing heavily against his skin.

A strong grip on his jaw jerked his gaze upward and into half-lidded eyes, which appeared almost pitch black with hunger as they bore into his. His dark onyx orbs fluttered under the heated scrutiny, but he held the connection, motionless.

And when Auctus’ mouth fit over his, soft and warm and only a little rough with stubble, Duro made a desperate noise, borne from surprise and uncontrollable desire. It quickly turned into a needy moan for more when the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth as thick set of arms encircled his waist. He couldn’t get enough of the squelchy, slick licks and the wet smear of lips against lips.

Duro just fell into the kiss, let it go on and on like a decadent luxury. His hands slid up to clutch at broad shoulders, nails digging into solid muscles as he opened his mouth even more—wanting more. To share the same breath. To keep going until his lungs ached.

His brain had entirely switched off, his belly grew tight, and his cock, which had grown along the side of his briefs, was pissed hard. The long, heavy stalk poked against the fabric, fighting to get out. He could only grind against the other man’s equally hard cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” Duro gasped against the other man’s parted lips when they finally part, their breaths mingling, huffing dewy, moist air from each other mouths.

Opening his eyes, Duro slowly slid his hands up over the prominent lines of the corded neck, and into the back of his head. His fingers ferreted out, alternating between gripping and caressing the short, sleek locks while he watched the man of his dreams take deep breaths.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time now,” Auctus murmured. Eyes closed, he leaned to touch their forehead together, feeling the fingers in his hair tightened.

“What?”

Auctus opened his eyes, squinting despite the dim lighting, gaze fluttered all around Duro’s face before almost reluctantly settling on the gaping stare. “I’ve wanted you,” Auctus repeated, his hands rubbing at the brunet’s lower back. “But I wasn’t ready for a relationship. I needed—I don’t know what I needed. Time? Just… wanted to be on my own.”

There was a slight pause as the both of them took in Auctus’ softly spoken revelations.

“… And I’ve known that you liked me,” the taller man continued.

“You knew?”

“Yea, but you weren’t ready then, either—we both weren’t ready… But now, this… between us, it’s mutual, yea?”

“It’s mutual,” it was Duro’s turn to repeat dumbly, his mouth splitting into a full grin, all teeth and gums. “Definitely mutual.”

Auctus responded with an equally large smile and tightly squeezed his midsection, eyes darting downward.

“God, you look fucking delicious in that shirt,” Auctus exclaimed, eyes taking in the revealing skin at the juncture of his chest and the deep collar of his V-neck. He’d been staring at it the entire night. The deep cut highlighted the cleft of his chest and the jut of his collarbone so well, it might as well be magic. Even the dark gray, heathered texture of the shirt stretched and folded across the wide expanse of Duro’s chest like second skin.

The crooked smile and hitching laugh only served to make his chest bounce and short-circuiting Auctus' brain in the process. “It’s actual Agron’s. I sorta… stole it from his closet. Now that he’s with Nasir, it’s amazing how much better he dres—”

“You’re doing it again,” Auctus teasingly admonished with a light kiss to those rapidly moving lips.

“Sorry, bad habit—speaking—y’know, before thinking, just words, really,” Duro stammered, but not out of nervousness. This was who he was. He spoke his mind… at all time, with no regard for consequences. It could be either endearing or… y’know, not. But he really, really hoped that Auctus found his errant mouth endearing.

The smile back on Auctus’ lips was proof enough, but the expression was a little off. It turned into a smirk, and Auctus bit his lips, his hands travelling up to take a hold of the collar of Duro’s shirt.

“How about… we leave ‘Agron’ out here—” With a sudden jerk of his arms, the shirt was ripped, shredded down the middle, Auctus making quick work and removing it from a gobsmacked Duro.

“Dude!! What the—”

A bruising kiss erased Duro’s thoughts again, effectively shutting him up.

“—And go inside and find out what Duro likes and doesn’t like,” Auctus continued as if uninterrupted, laughing loudly when Duro pushed him off unexpectedly and started manhandling and blindly shoving him down the hall, toward his bedroom.

“Your ass’s gonna regret those words,” Duro growled out.

 

\--

 

“Hmm, he didn’t pickup,” Agron said, looking up from his cellphone’s screen.

“Try again tomorrow or something,” Nasir replied, heading to the dining table from his perch at the bedroom door.

Agron grunted, dialing the number again. What could that guy possibly be doing at this time in the night? Knowing Auctus, he was probably sipping tea while cleaning that oh so pristine apartment that Agron was forbidden from entering. Agron snickered at the thought.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea. Auctus won’t go for my brother.”

“You know Duro’s had a thing for him for a while now,” Nasir said, picking up the discarded newspaper from earlier in the day. He smiled. They’d gotten a little… distracted.

“Yea, I know.”

“You know?” Nasir’s eyes flicked toward Agron.

“But he didn’t do anything about it though, and I haven’t heard him saying anything, _and_ Auctus’s been single for quite awhile now. I doubt he still like the guy—which makes me think this won’t work. They barely even talk to each other except during training.”

“Dammit, pick up! See? He’s a dick,” Agron seethed.

“You’re both dicks.”

Agron directed his glare toward Nasir, who was nonchalantly flipping through the pages.

“Ooh, half the price for twice the surgeries! That _is_ interesting…”

“Yea, maybe you and Auctus can finally have those goddamn sticks removed from your asses,” Agron grumbled and turned back to his phone, punching away at the keys.

Focused on the screen, Agron didn’t see the balled up wads of paper flying through the air and smashing into his face like jagged snowballs. Eyes widened with shock, he looked up only to see a barrage of scrunched up gray balls flung his way. Nasir was standing behind the chair, one hand crumpling paper while the other continually hurling chunks after chunks at Agron who held up his hands and ducked his head to block the incoming projectiles.

“Shit.” That was Agron’s signal. The little fucker finally ran out of newspaper. He looked up then, a feral grin appearing. Muscles coiling as he raised himself from his seat, his text message half-written in a cellphone already forgotten.

He slowly stalked a retreating Nasir, whose smile could only be thought of as challenging, a slight cockiness lurking behind.

“Ohh, you’re begging for it, little man.”

 

 

 

To be continued…


End file.
